La noche y las rondas
by kastiyana
Summary: La existencia de las naciones no se diferencia mucho a la de las personas. Del mismo modo se juntan, se separan, van y vienen en distintas rondas. "¿Cuántas rondas más, Romano?" preguntó España. ¿Cuántos siglos más se podría contener un hombre? ¿Una nación? ¿Una pobre alma como la suya?, Romano pronunció vencido "Ninguna más"


**Sumary: **La existencia de las naciones no se diferencia mucho a la de las personas. Del mismo modo se juntan, se separan, van y vienen en distintas rondas. "¿Cuántas rondas más, Romano?" preguntó España. ¿Cuántos siglos más se podría contener un hombre? ¿Una nación? ¿Una pobre alma como la suya?, Romano pronunció vencido "Ninguna más"

**Nota: **Esto nace de esuchar una de mis baladas favoritas, fue compuesta por un mexicano por ahi en los 40 o 50. Mi versión favorita es la de Nat King Cole, me hace llorar como vieja. Esta historia está enmarcada en el mismo universo que "Los inmortales" es decir, países sufrientes con pasiones ocultas. Nada raro en mí.

Nunca hago disclaimer pero es obvio que nada de esto me pertenece, ni la canción, ni el italiano reprimido ni el españolote distraído

* * *

**La noche y las rondas**

_...que las rondas no son buenas,  
que hacen daño, que dan pena  
y se acaba por llorar._  
(Noche de Rondas – Agustín Lara)

* * *

Las campanadas de la inglesia de Santa Ana se esparcieron por la las paredes, por el canal, por la calle del Aire y la plaza Santa Ana. Eran como alaridos de Dios intentando disuadirlo de lo que iba a hacer, de lo que tanto deseaba hacer. Faltaban veinticinco minutos; Romano se echó caminar dirección al norte, en el punto de encuentro acordado, temiendo que España ya estuviese allí para impedir cualquier dejo de arrepentimiento.

'Ya vine a hasta aquí...no puedo llegar y largarme... ¡claro que puedo! ¡Mierda! y... ¿quiero hacerlo?'

Se dio vueltas por el callejón contiguo intentando buscar una excusa para quedarse y otra para irse, pero el reloj avanzaba y su piel casi podía sentir la cercanía del español. No era para menos, estaba en Granada, estaba _en él_. ¿Acaso _él_ sentía sus pies andando pos sus calles del mismo modo en que Romano podía sentir los pasos del español sobre su territorio cuando este iba al sur de Italia?

Sí era así no tenía escapatoria.

Como no había más nada que hacer, se dejó caer en un banco de la placeta con el sol pegándole en la cara. La luz le encandilaba y por ello no le vio venir. Nunca le veía venir y no se daba cuenta hasta cuando ya era demasiado tarde.

000

Cuando se repartieron el terreno de la península italiana, Romano tenía claro que lo que querían esos era un trozo de la póspera y fertil Italia y del legado de su abuelo Roma. Tenía claro además que al que todos querían era a Veneciano: allí estaba el dinero, el talento, las artes y la belleza. Él, en el sur, era solo un terruño seco, caluroso, demasiado apacible como para aguardar gente trabajadora, demasiado ruinoso como para que alguien quisiera quedarse con él, y sumando a eso el carácter explosivo de su representante, no le fue de extrañar que Austria lo lanzara – así, lo lanzara – al imperio español.

Recuerda entonces que hizo intentos deliberados por ser desagradable; la cosa no le salía especialmente dificil porque eso de ser insoportable es lo suyo, pero ahora lo hacía a consciencia. Hizo casi una parodia de sí mismo siendo más egoísta, más vago, más glotón, más boca sucia e incluso fingió ser tan animal como para mearse donde le daba la gana. Cualquier persona o nación razonable con al menos un dedo de frente lo habría molido a palos o lo habría abandonado a su suerte y dejado en paz de una maldita vez.

España, por supuesto, no era razonable, ni tenía al menos un dedo de frente.

Romano no recuerda en qué momento dejó de querer que España se alejara de él. ¿Fue en esa ausencia de seis meses en que llegó herido?, ¿Fue cuando lo vio defenderlo ante los reyes que criticaban su inutilidad?, ¿Fue al despertar a su lado cierta mañana y verlo sonreir?, En ese entonces Romano no lo miraba de _esa_ _manera._ España tampoco lo veía _así._ El italiano tenía cuerpo y mente de niño y no supo reconocer a la bestia verde que nacía en en su interior cuando España llegó hablando de lo lindo y tierno que era Veneziano y mostrando un retrato que había hecho su hermano de él. Romano entonces, por primera vez, no se tomó con estoica calma que alguien prefiriera a su hermano; la hiel contaminó su sangre y esa noche le echó un frasco de tinta al cuadro, convenciéndose de que era porque no soportaba ver un reflejo inmortalizado de la sonrisa del español, que no quería tenerlo sonriendo en la casa incluso cuando estaba en sus viajes.

Porque entonces Romano tenía, sobre todo, mente de niño y no entendía nada

000

¿Cuántas veces volvió España? A Romano le parecía que no volvía todas las veces que se iba. A lo mejor eso era porque las veces que se iba se grababan a fuego. Dicen por ahí que lo más terrible se aprende en seguida, lo hermoso, en cambio, cuesta una vida. Su memoria tenía marcadas todas las huellas de salida de España.

Fue una de las veces en que el bastardo volvió y le trajo regalos como siempre. Romano entonces pensaba que eran premios de consuelo, que eran una manera burda de compensar otras cosas, los miraba con rencor y luego al español, como si quisiera matarlo. Mantuvo la mirada fija en él y entonces fue desconcertado por un simple comentario: "Eres casi un hombre, Roma".

Hasta entonces, el italiano había recibido toda clases de muestras de afecto: besos en las mejillas, mimos a regañadientes, regalos, tomates, una infinidad de "Romanitos" "mi tomatito" y "te quiero", pero nunca había estado tan contendo con algo que el ibérico le dijera. Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa y una serie de ideas prohibidas circularon. "ya soy un hombre... soy casi como tú, estoy a tu altura, por fin...". Cuando cayó en cuenta del camino que seguían sus ideas, se censuró inmediatamente para luego ir a recluirse al Vaticano.

000

Eso de recluirse en la Santa sede se volvio una costumbre. A veces se quedaba ahí por meses. La sotana le protegía del exterior. A veces algunos, guíados por el engaño de su apariencia humana, le preguntaban si no era muy joven para ser cura. El respondía que al contrario, que era demasiado viejo. La gente reía ante lo que creían una broma y él seguía su camino sintiendo por unos momentos que su cruz pesaba menos.

Romano no era una persona sociable, pero tampoco era un misántropo. No le gustaba estar en grandes y ruidosas reuniones de gente pero disfrutaba unos minutos de alteridad; una breve conversación, una sonrisa, el poder dar consuelo. A veces, esa misma necesidad le hacía acudir al confesionario a escuchar problemas ajenos, entre ellos, una adolescente llorosa llegó a hablarle de sus problemas de amor, de cómo se sentía miserable, de cómo odiaba a sus padres por no permitirle estar con él y cómo quería matarse. Romano la había esuchado con paciencia. Le aconsejó que no sufriera por tan poco, que no hay mal que dure cien años; se sintió un poco hipócrita al hacerlo. Tal vez en el lapso breve de una vida mortal, esas palabaras aplicaban. En su caso eso, por supuesto, no eran más que una mentira. Sus males duraban siglos; para él cien años eran un suspiro. Él mismo llevaba más de cien años supirando. Si fuese una persona común, la vida se le podría haber escapado fácilmente en eso, pero el cargaba con la maldición de la inmortalidad.

No era cristiano por la esperanza en la vida eterna post-terrenal sino por la necesidad de una guía, de una contención. Dios era su contención, y sus mandatos su guía.

000

El acabose llegó en Buenos Aires. Se veían bastante seguido en Italia o en España, en encuentros diplomáticos con sus jefes, embajadores, secretarios donde además de tomar desiciones y comer podían jugar a su dinámica usual: España molestando y Romano defendiéndose. Hasta entonces, Romano sabía que había una razón por la cual no quería estar en reuniones sociales, dígase fiestas, en el mismo lugar con el estúpido ibérico: primero porque no lo quería ver interactuar con otras personas, segundo - y aún peor – porque no quería tener que interactuar con él.

Sin embargo no podía negarse a la invitación de Argentina. Romano no creía que cumplir ciento cuarenta años fuese algo por lo que hacer un escándalo, pero el sudamericano estaba tan eufórico y él se sentía atado a él. La gran cantidad de italianos en ese país lo comprometían a él y a Veneziano; por supuesto, al ser parte de la historia de la formación de Argentina, el bastardo también tuvo que ir.

El rioplatense iba de un lado a otro mareando a todo mundo con sus risas y discurso narcisista. Chile negaba con la cabeza y a veces le bajaba los humos de un golpe en la nuca. España reía al lado de Francia; todo podría haber estado bien, Veneziano se mantuvo a su lado incordiándolo con su alegre cháchara y, si el bastardo hubiera leído sus miedos, entonces se habría abstenido de ir a incordiarle él también. Romano pudo haberse retirado a una hora prudente una vez que hubiese cumplido con el acto de presencia y se habría evitado tanto, ¡Tanto!, España se acercó entonces, como si fuese un sabueso, como si oliera todo aquello.

Sonaba un tango. Una milonga. Quién sabe. Mercedes Simone comenzaba su lamento y Romano, al ver al español caminando en su dirección, deseó que el piso enlosado se abriera y le tragara.

- Bailemos – dijo simplemente el bastardo tomatero agarrando su mano.

- No pidas estupideces, ándate a cagar a otro lado – Romano apartó de un palmetazo dando el asunto por zanjado con aquel desdén.

- Vamos, Roma-

- No bailo con hombres, menos con idiotas -

España hizo caso omiso de sus protestas, como siempre; lo agarró del brazo y lo arrastró sin más a la pista.

- No hay problemas con esto... el tango originalmente se bailaba entre hombres ¿lo sabías? -

_Luna que se quiebra  
Sobre la tiniebla  
de mi soledad  
A donde vas?  
_

- Se dice que era un baile tan salvaje que solo podía ser bailado entre hombres – siguió el ibérico con su exposición, con la solemnidad de quien da cátedra en un aula magna.

- Dicen por lo mismo que era una danza maldita -

El italiano intentó safarse pero solo logró que España se aprovechara de su movimiento para acercarlo brúscamente a él.

- ¿Por qué siempre te quieres ir?-

Romano rió con dolorosa sorna y disparó.

- No tienes derecho a reclamarme eso, no cuando tu siempre te ibas-

_Dile que lo quiero,  
dile que me muero  
de tanto esperar  
que vuelva ya _

España entonces comprendió algo. Algo apenas, porque su entendimiento era bastante corto. Respondió entonces con su típica liviandad.

- En estrticto rigor ambos nos fuimos, porque estamos en casa de un pariente -

- La verdad, tienes razón... no debí haber venido – Romano cruzó su pierna entre la del español, el moreno jadeó distraído y entonces la estrategia de huída del italiano pudo haber funcionado. Como nunca, España se dio cuenta y apretó su mano con fuerza.

-No habrías faltado... no le harías ese desplante a Argentina-

-Ese bastardo no es nadie para mi-

-No es cierto... le quieres como si fuera tu hijo, como si fuera nuestro...-

Romano tragó saliva. Cuando su gente comenzó a emigrar a América del sur y se encontró de plano con el legado español pensó que era una desgracia, pero se quedó igualmente. Una idea retorcida le decía que sería como si se estuviese uniendo a él, aunque fuese simbólicamente. Una unión permitida ante los ojos del mundo y de Dios.

Los violines se elevaron y España entonces lo acercó a él lo suficiente para preguntar, en el oído, en ese salón lleno de gente.

-¿Cuántas rondas más, Romano? -

¿Cuántos siglos más se podría contener un hombre? ¿Una nación? ¿Una pobre alma como la suya?, Romano yacía ruinoso en los brazos de su ex tutor y no le quedó otra que pronunciar con la voz vencida.

-Ninguna más -

Romano se dio cuenta, mientras salían del salón hacia la escalera que daba al pasillo de cuartos de huéspedes, que la existencia de las naciones no se diferencia mucho a la de las personas. Al igual que ellos, las personas se juntan, se separan, van y vienen en distintas rondas. Las personas cambian, crecen, sus espíritus y voluntades mutan y al hacerlo, las relaciones evolucionan. Lo que pudo ser hermandad en un momento puede convertirse en una pasión terrible. Las cosas que pueden unir a dos personas pueden desaparecer y de pronto lo que era fuego no era nada. Asimismo, las barreras que separan a dos almas en determinados momentos de la vida desaparecen, se debilitan, se convierten en nada. Como el orgullo de Romano.

Del mismo modo, los roles en una relación se pueden invertir. Hay demasiadas sutilezas. Romano entró en España totalmente consciente de que el rendido en realidad era él, que el dominante siempre había sido el ibérico, que quien tenía las riendas era el español con su entrega temblorosa.

España se había tendido en la cama más consciente que nunca del influjo de su piel morena sobre el italiano. Romano se sintió adolescente e incluso más insignificante. Como cuando tenía cuerpo y mente de niño y no estaba a la altura de su tutor. A Romano no le gusta esa sentimiento de ser dominado. Quiso ser bruto, quiso dejar marcas y pretender que era grande, que era fuerte, que no se estaba derritiendo por la forma en que España le rodeaba con sus piernas. Romano intentó memorizar esta primera vez con detalle, aún sabiendo que este recuerdo sería su tormento por todas las noches de la eternidad.

Alguien había dicho que era mejor arrepentirse de lo hecho que de lo que no se pudo concretar. Romano estaba acostumbrado a cargar con las culpas como clavos y pensó ¿Qué daño le haría una más?, eran cruces, clavos, lanzas, piedras... El orgasmo le sacudió como un fuego de pentecostés; entonces Italia del sur supo que no había más vida después de eso, que probablemente lo mejor después de conocer ese pecado era morir y pagar con el tormento eterno de una vez. Sin embargo, él no tendría ese consuelo.

El amanecer le descubrió en la consumación de un cuarto pecado y para entonces, los clavos eran tantos, tan terribles que supo que el castigo en vida inmortal era justo lo que merecía a cambio.

000

Esa noche que pasaron juntos Romano la recordo a la distancia, aun en su obligada reclusiónen la Santa sede, por más de veinte años. España había insistido reiteradas veces en verle y hablar, pero él había preferido dejar las relaciones diplomáticas a cargo de su hermano.

Cuando se volvieron a encontrar, por ahí por el año mil novecientos ochenta, fue porque España había ido directamente a la basílica a buscarle. Romano paseaba por los jardines circundantes con su sotana buscando la paz mental – inútilmente – en el sonido de las aves. Al escuchar _esa_ voz , pensó que Dios le estaba mandando la más terrible tentación solo para probarlo.

-Roma... por fin te veo-

-No sé qué has venido a ver aquí...-

-¿Cómo me preguntas eso? Hace veinte años...-

-No...-

-Sí Roma, hace veinte años tu y yo parecíamos haber resuelto un asunto importante, pero luego tú desapareciste ¿y pretendes que finjamos que no ha pasado nada?-

-Por que fue un error, bastardo... porque quedarme hubiera significado la repetición de una abominación-

-Romano... la forma en que hablas de eso como si fuera algo terrible...-

-Es que lo fue, ¿no entiendes? Esto no es de Dios... no es natural, no podemos, no está bien...-

-Roma..-

-Yo no debería sentir esto, tu no deberías corresponderme...-

-Se supone que Dios debería ser fuente de esperanza, de cosas buenas; no una presencia castigadora, su palabra no debería torturarte... Roma, Dios no es un padre castigador-

-¡Cállate! Eso lo dices para que ceda... no, no te escucharé, tu, con tu jodida tierra llena de conversos, moros, judíos...(2)-

-Es cierto que en mi tierra no solo habita el cristianismo, pero no me siento perverso por eso, me da altura de miras ¿sabes?-

-Eres un impuro-

-No lo soy y lo sabes-

-...-

-Como sea, te daré tiempo para que lo pienses... si decides dejar de torturarte te estaré esperando en Granada-

-En esa ciudad impura...-

-Te estaré esperando listo para afrontar un compromiso-

-¡Estás demente! Tu y yo no podemos estar juntos, menos comprometernos... te vas a ir al infierno -

España siguió pretendiendo que no le escuchaba y continuó.

-Porque puede que las normas que el hombre ha impuesto en la iglesia no nos dejen estar juntos, pero estoy seguro que a Dios no le molesta-

-...-

-Porque has de saber a estas alturas, que la Iglesia es una institución cristiana, pero es una institución de creada por el hombre... y que Dios nunca ha dicho que dos personas del mismo sexo no puede amarse, solo ha dicho que el hombre y la mujer deben multiplicarse, no ha dicho que el amor entre dos hombres está maldito-

-¡Pero eso es obvio!

-Y de última si así es- España siguió ignorándole – tu y yo no somos hombres... somos naciones, seríamos dos naciones uniéndonos en el amor, en un compromiso de fraternidad ¿Cómo podría eso molestar a Dios?-

-...-

-Nos vemos en uno meses más, el 23 de Octubre en la placeta de las Minas... al medio día si no llegas lo entenderé como un no y no volveré a insistir, ¿me entiendes?-

Romano no supo qué contestarle en ese momento. Estuvo pensando qué contestarle por meses. No encontró una respuesta digna entonces, ni mucho después. Con el paso de los días, el verano muriendo, las hojas secándose comenzó a preguntarse cuántas rondas y cuántos otoños más tendría que observar la naturaleza morir desde su ventana en medio de una añoranza enfermiza.

000

Cuando por fin el sol otoñal dejó de cegarle ya era demasiado tarde, España estaba sentado a su lado estirando la mano para alcanzar su rostro. El italiano sabía cómo se sentían esas manos sobre él; eran llamas morenas; entonces, preso de un pánico sin nombre, Romano se puso de pie con brusquedad desconcertando a su acompañante y se largó a correr en dirección opuesta, en retroceso, devolviendo el camino avanzado. Se lanzó por el callejón del Ladrón de Agua, luego Callejón del Zenete y entonces perdió el norte, solo sabía que él ya no estaba tocándole y sin embargo, su sangre se removía inquieta; como las mareas ante el influjo de la luna.

Da vueltas sin rumbo alrededor de las manzanas; el torrente de su sangre le traiciona buscando a su maldición; ha pasado mucho más de una hora y para entonces ya no tiene miedo de volver a la plazoleta porque asume que él se ha ido; pero se equivoca, España sigue sentado en el mismo lugar. Entonces se contenta con mirarle unas horas más, queriendo torturarse con la retirada del moreno, pero España le sigue esperando de la misma forma en que él le esperó tantas veces, tantos meses, y tantas ausencias. Romano sabe cuánto pueden llegar a doler las ausencias. Son rondas interminables de incertidumbre, lunas que recorren el cielo con luces de penumbra y él ya no quería más penumbras.

Él quería sus días, su sol español, sus sonrisas.

Entonces decide salir de su escondite y plantarle frente a su agonía y España, como , como si no hubiese perdido jamás la esperanza, le sonríe y abre los brazos desde la banca. Romano cae de rodillas frente a él y admite sin admitir, sin decir nada, que le adora, así abrazado a su regazo mientras tiembla como un animal herido.

-Yo siempre me sentiré culpable sobre esto, ¿sabes?-

-Lo tengo claro -

-Y a veces huiré, por mucho tiempo quizás y tal vez te toque perseguirme -

-Ajá-

-No soy una persona fácil... -

-Lo sé-

-Puede que no valga la pena su esfuerzo...-

-Eso sí que no te lo aguanto-

-...-

-Vale totalmente la pena, tú vales la pena... vales cada siglo que he pasado esperándote, cualquier esfuerzo-

Romano masculló sus insultos con la cabeza hundida en sus brazos. Se esucharon campanadas de iglesia lejanas, y se vio a un grupo de personas saliendo de la Mezquita; decidieron entonces salir del ojo de los curiosos y caminar lo más próximos que se pudiera, al borde de la noche, con la luz solar a medio morir y la luna comenzando a asomarse en lo alto. Mientras más tarde se hacía, menos gente andaba en la calle y una vez en el solitario camino de la Alhambra se pudieron dar el atrevimiento de tomarse las manos en esa ciudad donde la fé ebullía desde cada rincón.

Romano pensó en ese momento que puede que una sola noche, valga todas las rondas.

000

* * *

(1) Con esto aludo a la gran cantidad de inmigrantes Italianos que llegaron a Argentina la primera mitad del siglo veinte. Hay un sincretismo de la lengua Española con rasgos italianos, tales como el tono y palabras como "che" o "birra", etc.

(2) Con esto hago alusión a la invasión de judíos y musulmanes que se expandieron por España desde el medioevo, desde el siglo VIII más menos hasta el siglo XV. En Granada, Andalucía aún se ve en la Arquitectura y en la literatura Española encontrarán alusiones varias. Desde el Lazarillo de Tormes en que mencionan a personas moriscas, como algo despectivo, hasta novelas más actuales, de Juan Marsé en la que vemos que incluso a mediados del siglo XX en España ser moreno, tener rasgos andaluces, era sinónimo de un origen no cristiano y por tanto mal visto. Los conversos son personas judías o musulmanas que se convirtieron aún así, no sigueron estigmatizados por el resto de la sociedad.


End file.
